Josh Calaway
Diablo (real name' Josh Calaway') is a professional wrestler in the United States. Currently, he is currently setting up a return to FTW pro wrestling, but has vowed to remain exclusive to the company. Josh debuted in December 2006 after being trained by his idol Ravi Moon. After a few months in the now defunct Q.O.H promotion, Josh moved onto BQWA where he began a run that started in February 2007 and ended in October 2007. He re-debuted in the BQWA in Jan. but his tenure came to an official end at the end of April. Diablo also worked from October 2007 until March 2008 in WWS, Worldwide Wrestling Society. After stumbling around for a bit, he vowed to remain exclusive to FTW, his home fed. ---- Worldwide Wrestling Society ''' After leaving the BQWA, Diablo started in WWS, debuting on the first show. In the main event of the first show, Diablo defeated Brandon Banks in an I-Quit match ordered earlier in the night by general manager Stu "The Snake" St. Clair. In the second week, Diablo main evented yet again, this time going one on one with the legend Mason Moore. The match between the two went to a no contest when Phenetic came to WWS and beat down Diablo. These two started a brief program that never ended because of Phenetic's departure from WWS. Competed at the first WWS PPV, teaming with G.M Stu St. Clair to take on The Atheist Alliance which consisted of Mason Moore of Phenetic. Diablo and Stu came out on the winning end. Phenetic then faked his own death and turned beat down Diablo. Diablo aired a series of promo's of his road to recovery. Most recently, Diablo defeated Mason Moore, part of the Atheist Alliance, in a grudge match at WWS's second PPV, Blood Stained Pride. Diablo competed and won in the War Games match at Battlezone 2008. Shortly following Battlezone, WWS folded after a backstage meltdown. ---- '''Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance In February 2007, Diablo, along with Blade Stonewall, Colossus and Phenetic debuted in the BQWA, dubbed as "The Fusion Four". The reason for this name is because in December 2007, Q.U.A.D was formed, but soon closed. Big Evil chose the four people with the most potential. On his first show he competed on, Diablo was defeated by Blade Stonewall. These two would go on to have a rocky relationship. Later that month at Nemesis, The Fusion Four were in a 4 way match. Diablo was eliminated first while Blade walked out with the victory. Diablo stumbled around the card for a bit before siding with Jake Webb and Phenetic, when they formed the mini-faction The Serpents of Darkness. Led by Jake Webb, Diablo and Phenetic went on to feud with The Beautiful Ones in a very emotional feud. The feud culminated at Hell's Fury when The Beautiful Ones defeated The Serpents of Darkness. That would be the last time The Serpents teamed. Two weeks later, Diablo qualified for a Money In The Bank Ladder Match at Immortals VI by defeating Phenetic. After the match, Phenetic laid out Diablo and his manager Webb. Webb and Diablo were together for a few more weeks before Webb was released from the BQWA. After losing the Money In The Bank match at Immortals, Diablo stumbled around yet again. Diablo was on the winning team at the following PPV. The next PPV, EWA's One Last Call, Diablo was involved in a King of The Mountain match for the Money In The Bank briefcase. After losing that match, Diablo was released from BQWA. Diablo re-signed with BQWA in the beginning of January. He continued with the BQWA for a while after but was unhappy with his position in the company and the way things were run. He ended his tenure in April. ---- Full Throttle Wrestling Full Throttle Wrestling is where Diablo credits his breakthrough in the business. Debuting in May 2007, Diablo flourished in the family like environment FTW provided. After some unfortunate events, FTW folded. However, in May 2008, a fallen phoenix rose again. With Diablo not doing anything else, he felt he needed to return to FTW. Upon returning, he retired wrestler John Exile along with Kiz and Ken The Killer. The following week, Diablo suffered a loss to FTW superstar Gabriella. Following the match, Kiz and Ken The Killer turned on Diablo, beating him to a pulp in the center of the ring. Diablo was soon released. Not many details are known as to why, but it is expected he had lost all passion for the industry. After 2 weeks of quiet, Diablo broke his silence in an interview. Diablo stated that he will never be returning to BQWA and that he signed an exclusive contract to FTW as long as the promotion is still in business. Diablo is rumored to be returning within a few weeks. He is rumored to be put into a feud with current FTW Inferno Champion, Brandon Banks. Achievements -Member of The Fusion Four -1st and last FTW Paramount Champion